Charmed, Destin Miroir
by Fayliange
Summary: 2031. Plus de vingt ans ont passé. Cindy, jeune fille de seize ans, voit sa vie être bousculée du jour au lendemain lorsqu'elle apprend qu'une nouvelle guerre importante entre le bien et le mal est sur le point de surgir. Un conflit dont elle semble avoir un rôle particulièrement important. Fille de Piper et Léo, elle ressemble beaucoup à sa défunte tante, Prudence Halliwel. [...]


_Charmed_, fan fiction – _Destin Miroir _

**Informations**

**G**enre : Romanesque.

**S**ous-genre : **Fan fiction**.

**Œ**uvre originelle : _Charmed_, série américaine par **Constance M. Burge**.

**T**itre fan fiction : _Destin Miroir _

**A**ttributs : Surnaturel, sanglant (possibilité, encore incertain), tragique et comique.

**P**ar : **Fayliange** (sur et **Skyrock**) mais nombre peuvent être mes pseudonymes (**Ame-chan**, sur **Eklablog**,** Chiisana seiza**, sur **France Télévision**, entre autres).

_Charmed, Destin Miroir_ est une **fan fiction** inventée par mes soins autour de _Charmed_, série américaine créée par **Constance M. Burge**. Bien entendu, l'univers de base et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de **Constance M. Burge**. A contrario, les personnages non existants dans la série originale sont de ma propre création.

**Prélude **

**_Point de vue externe. _**

_ Elle était l'aînée, la plus forte, la protectrice. Elle avait le don de déplacer les objets par la pensée et de projeter les personnes et les démons rien que par son esprit. Elle ne put malheureusement remplir sa mission de sorcière que durant trois ans. Trois années à combattre le mal et à en payer le prix de son être, de sa vie. Elle ne put connaître sa demi-soeur. Elle eut un destin tragique. Et si l'une de ses nièces avait la même destinée qu'elle ? Pouvait-elle seulement s'en échapper ? _

Sous terre. À demi-assise sur une conséquente pierre lisse et blanche, presque allongée, une grande et belle jeune – que nous croyons – femme regardait passionnément la vie. Elle observait en silence le destin de chacun, à travers sa sphère de cristal, de même couleur que son socle et éblouissante. Un sourire amusée aux lèvres, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper quelques paroles.

« Le tremblement du ciel et la lumière aveuglante de leur puissance auront raison de l'inquiétudes à propos de la famille la plus puissante dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

-Intéressant... Tu vois à nouveau, Izaë ?

-Isaël...Dit-elle, laissant échapper un souffle, prise d'un sursaut. Effectivement, je vois à nouveau.

-Visiblement, ce que tu vois doit être très intéressant, sans quoi, tu aurais sentit ma présence.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Mais savoir ce que tu viens de voir. Tes dires semblaient si prophétiques...Dit-il d'un ton luciférien.

-La sphère n'a révélé que du flou ou presque, pour l'instant. Je n'ai pu qu'entrevoir une jeune fille, une sorcière. Une descendante des sœurs Halliwell. J'ai aussi perçu la présence d'un esprit, ainsi que les fondateurs et pressentit le commencement d'une nouvelle guerre.

-Intéressant, intéressant...

-Que mijotes-tu donc, Isaël ? Et quel est donc ce bijou que tu ne cesses de chercher ? Te mettrais-tu à la mode des humains ? Fit-elle amusée.

-Ne sois pas insolente, veux-tu !

-Où vas-tu ?

-Continue de te pencher sur le destin et observe en silence, Izaë,répondit-il en partant, tel un ordre. »

L'oracle se concentra de nouveau sur sa sphère de cristal, la caressant doucement de ses mains, et se concentrant sur ses visions prochaines. De nouvelles et brèves paroles lui vinrent alors.

« Cette jeune sorcière... Quelle ressemblance… Une tourmente prochaine l'attend, c'est certain. »

**Résumé **

2031. Plus de vingt ans ont passé. Cindy, jeune fille de seize ans, voit sa vie être bousculée du jour au lendemain lorsqu'elle apprend qu'une nouvelle guerre importante entre le bien et le mal est sur le point de surgir. Un conflit dont elle semble avoir un rôle particulièrement important. Fille de Piper et Léo, elle ressemble beaucoup à sa défunte tante, Prudence (Prue) Halliwell. Que ce soit sur le plan physique, psychique et magique, le déplacement des objets par la pensée et la projection astrale étant deux de ses divers dons. Le destin semble vouloir lui attribuer des similitudes avec Prue, notamment le même parcours de sorcière. Aura-t-elle la même fin ? Périra-t-elle ? Changera-t-elle les écrits de son avenir semblant déjà tracé ?


End file.
